


The Rose that Bites, and the Skeletal Wolf

by idiedthedayirealizedidied



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Am I tagging this right?, F/M, I dont do Paps justice, Multi, Papyrus is werewolf, Reader Is Not Frisk/Chara, Slow Build, Vampires, Werewolves, Will Add Tags As We Go, another option is to get hit by a car again, hey btw, hey look a new person you would really like dead, i suck at puns, reader is vampire, you dont want to go to the family reunion but your dad is making you, you need a date, your mom is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiedthedayirealizedidied/pseuds/idiedthedayirealizedidied
Summary: Your name is Rosalie Lin. Though everyone just calls you Rose. You are a 16 year old vampire in your second semester of your sophmore year at East Harmony High. Monster, humans, vampires, and werewolves are all here.Also, your the shortest vampire ever. Nobody knows you're a vamp. And you have a crush on a skeleton werewolf.(Better love story than Twilight) Edits happen.





	1. Arrgh

You rolled over, reaching for your phone on your nightstand. Turning it on, you squinted at its bright light. Once you made out the numbers of time you realized that you were 17 minutes late for school. Your name is Rosalie Lin, it's Friday, and you should really get another alarm clock.  
You rolled out of bed and landed on your backpack with a painful thud. Scrambling up you grabbed a shirt, pair of pants, a hoodie and threw them on. No matter what your father thought, it’s a good thing you sleep in your underwear and bra. Slipping on a pair of Vans you grabbed your backpack and ran downstairs. Running into the kitchen you grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from off the counter and shoved it in your bag while grabbing a metal water bottle of blood from the fridge. Yes blood, you're a vampire. Shoving that in your backpack, you slung it over your shoulder, grabbed your keys, threw up your hood, and ran out the door, not so gently slamming it.  
As soon as you were off the porch, you took off at your top speed. Dodging people, cars, benches, and lampposts, you ran to your school. As soon as you shoved the doors open, you ran into the lazy ass that sits behind you in every class. Papyrus the skeleton, or Stretch as everyone calls him. As you stumbled away from him, you observed that he smelled like cigarette smoke and honey, like usual. You loved that smell. "Looks like you ran out of time, huh? Well, more like you ran into me." He grinned. Glaring you readjusted your backpack and headed to your locker. He follows you, “Ah, c'mon, no laugh?”  
“Shouldn't you be in class?” You growled. Opening your locker and shoving your backpack in, you took out the bottle of blood, notebook, and pencil. Slamming your locker closed, you were surprised to see Stretch still leaning up against the other lockers. He usually doesn't hang around after you interact with him. “Any particular reason you're still here?”  
He shrugged, “Just wastin' time, there are subs for about half our classes.” You groaned, annoyed, not by him (no, you couldn't ever be annoyed by the lazy bones), but by the fact that you had to deal with 4 teachers who have no idea what they were doing. You turned and started heading to class, “Well then, since we're in the same lousy predicament, I suggest we get to class. It'll be over quicker.”  
When the two of you reached your classroom, you had him go in first so you could slip in behind him and act like you were there the entire time. Getting.in your seat, you leaned over to your friend Karren, “Hey Karren, did I miss anything important?” she shook her head. “I called for you during roll call. He wasn't even paying attention.” Chuckling, you opened your notebook to the back page and started doodling, today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and updated 4-13-17


	2. Ummm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya here it is.

It was indeed a long day, and by lunch, you had finished ¾ of your little blood bottle. You'd fallen asleep in history, which thankfully, was right before lunch. But ever since you'd got out of class, you could feel Stretch boring holes into the back of your head and you didn't know why and it was starting to freak you out. Why would your crush have a sudden interest in you? You'd been able to ignore it for the most part, and you were so thankful when the final bell rang and you could leave, though you were annoyed that you had to weave your way through the hoard of humans and monsters.  
Being a vampire was about as normal as being a werewolf, monster, or human. It's just a little more awkward because of old hunts that made the numbers dwindle (more like plummet).Vampires and werewolves have always been around, in both human and monster societies. When monsters came to the surface about four years ago, this little fact came in handy because the two races found common ground and were able to build off of that. Which also led to your current situation of using a cat monster as a shield to get to your locker.  
You had to do this a lot because you are probably the shortest 16-year-old vampire that nobody knew about in East Harmony. Yea, nobody knows you're a vampire, mainly because you don't want them to, also because again you are the shortest vampire that ever lived (approximately 4 feet 6 inches). You're short, in a crowd of a bunch of people, and you can feel Stretch staring at you. Where is he anyway? Oh wait, he's three lockers over and looking at you like he's trying to decide something.  
Sighing, you got your stuff out of your locker, slammed it, and shot a glare his way before you turned to make your way through the crowd to the school library. Hey look, it's a tree monster! Perfect shield for the short person! Reaching a branched off the hallway on the right (that was mostly empty), you walked down it, took another right and then an immediate left and walked into the library. Relaxing, you walked behind the front desk, dropped your stuff in a chair, and started collecting returned books from the little basket underneath. This is what you do, though you tend to do more when Mr. Dreemur is around, he's probably somewhere amongst the shelves.  
Mr. Dreemur is a nice guy er… goat monster…. He helps you with homework, lets you hang out here, lets you help him (even though when you first offered he declined), and overall, he's just a really chill guy. Speaking of him, there he is. All smiles and fluffiness as he waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I have no clue what im doing. I really only actually wrote it because Ladyallo said I should. Go check her out if you like fontcest sin.  
> Helpful criticism is accepted, drop in comments. Happy belated new year  
> Edited and updated 2-14-17


	3. Today was supposed to be lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a lazy saturday... but you got a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! What a coincidence! A story about vampires and werewolves is updated on a full moon!  
> I have come up with a solution to the vampires cant take pictures/dont have reflections issue. this was needed because reader hides her vampirism and stuff. So the solution is that vampires can control when their hearts beat and circulate blood. this makes them seem more human like/gives them a reflection. but it does not prevent the sun/fire weakness. so if they're out in the sun without sunscreen/come in contact with fire, they will still burn.

It's Saturday, and you're spread across the length of the couch in sports shorts and a crop top watching whatever random cartoons were on. Your dad was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes and your black cat Kiru, was hidden in some piece of furniture or other. Today was lazy day for the three of you, no work, no school, no obligations to the sunny world or the sunny people outside. Today, the three of you were just gonna relax, eat, and sleep.  
Your dad came out with two plates stacked with pancakes, a bottle of honey, and a bottle of syrup. Moving your feet and sitting up a little you allowed him to sit down and hand you the honey and pancakes. You'd grown extremely fond of the syrupy substance because it reminded you of your crush, Stretch, the smell practically clings to him. Dumping roughly a third of the bottle onto the pancakes, you dug in. Kiru came out and you tossed him a piece of the sticky fluffy goodness. It was amusing to see him licking his mouth to get the goo off. After the two of you finished, Dad took the dishes to the kitchen, then returned. Dropping your feet in his lap you slouched down into your previous position and relaxed.  
Sometime around noon, the three of you were shocked out of the calm silence by the doorbell ringing. You and Dad were still as the chimes echoed through the house. You waited. It happened again and you ran upstairs to put some actual clothes on as Dad opened the door. While putting your shirt on, you heard your Dad call out. “Rose! Your friend is here!”  
Uhhhh… what? You weren't having any friends over… and Karren would at least warn you before coming over so… who could it be? Coming down the stairs you stopped as you saw who was standing in the hall. What the hell was Stretch doing here!? He smiled.  
“Hey Rose, you looked through the history project?” Wait… What? “Hissstorry proojeect?” You probably looked as confused as you felt and it was NOT okay. He nodded. “Yea, history project. The one about the history of vampires and werewolves?” You were about to respond when he continued. “Oh wait… that's right. You slept through class again.” Your face heated up in embarrassment, you wished you could let the shadows swallow you up.  
Swallowing down your humiliation, you responded, “So my sleeping through class gives you permission to stare at me the rest of the day?” Now it was his turn to blush embarrassment, except his was orange. You found it kinda cute because it matched his hoodie. Snorting you shouted to your dad who was in the kitchen “Hey Papa! Think you can make us some food? We'll be in my room working on this thing.” Turning to go up the stairs you stopped “Also, we'll be using mom’s old laptop.” Hearing a noise of affirmation from the kitchen, you continued up the stairs, motioning for Stretch to follow. Reaching the top of the stairs you told the skeleton “My room’s the one with the zombie sign, I'll be there in a minute.” You walked into your dad’s room as he headed to yours. Reaching under the bed, you pulled out a blue floral patterned laptop bag and carried it to your room.  
Stretch was awkwardly sitting in your rolly desk chair, looking around the room at the various posters and pictures (very few of you/your friends/family). Walking in you sat on your bed and pulled out the galaxy printed laptop and turning it on. It turned on with the standard screensaver. “You can use this one,” you said while handing it to him and sliding your own out from underneath your pillows.  
The two of you worked on the project for weeks, and when it came time to present, you two were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful stuff is welcome just drop it in the comments.  
> Edited and updated 3-10-17


	4. Bleeeerb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so vampires also have magic (this only applies if they're like human vamps. Monser vampires dont get this because they already have their own magic. Human vamps kinda need it to survive/hunt).  
> Vampire Magic:  
> •Seduction - the ability to control someone's emotions, either by arousal or other means  
> •Hypnosis - the ability to control someone's actions. Comes with being a vampire  
> •Shadow - the ability to conform the shadows to hide themselves and/or protect/attack  
> •Resistance - resistance to fire and sunlight  
> •Telepathy - the ability to affect someone's thoughts, or to communicate through the mind  
> •Telekinesis - the ability to move objects/animals/people with the mind  
> •Offensive - magic that is used to harm others, can be different variations  
> •Defensive - magic that is used to protect, as in shields  
> •Healing - the ability to heal others  
> •Endurance - the ability to stay without air for a long time  
> •Lullaby - the ability to lull someone to sleep  
> Reader has shadow. Karren has resistance. And reader's dad has healing.  
> Werewolves dont have magic unless they are monster.

The project went great, seeing as it was about vampires and werewolves. Stretch did the research on werewolves (because he is one so it'd be easier) and you did the research on vampires (because you are one, but not like he needs to know that…). We presented, got an A, and went back to our lives (sadly) like it never happened.  
You enjoyed hanging out with him and his friends at the library while doing the project, or at lunch when he invited you to sit with them. It was a nice change of pace, but oh well, nothing you can do about it now… except maybe pine over it and watch them from the library desk (out of the corner of your eye because they're at a table to the right). They're probably here to work on the cooperative research paper we got for literature and science or something. Asgore talks to them quite a bit, but it's none of my business why.  
You should probably also get started on the paper before you put it off until last minute. Sighing you moved the mouse to wake the computer and got started on your research.

~~~~~~~~

It's roughly 6:45 and the sun was hidden behind the houses as you walked home. Stretch and his friends left as you and Asgore were cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Asgore always asks if you needed a ride, but you always decline for the same reason. You’re perfectly fine walking home, and you wouldn't want to delay him in getting home. Plus, it's spring and the weather is nice, not too cold, not too hot.  
You got home around 6:55 and dropped your stuff and kicked off your shoes by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of blood from the fridge you downed about ⅓ of it before walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch.  
Today had been a long day. Especially with all the periodic glances from Stretch. He started doing it about a week ago. It's starting to grate on your nerves, kinda like when you'd fallen asleep in history and he'd stared at me for the rest of the day. Sighing you grabbed the tv remote and stayed looking for something to watch. You stopped on a documentary about the rainforests of Asia as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Snorting, you pulled it out, it was probably just Karren asking for the math homework she forgot.  
It isn't from her…. It's from Stretch…. This was a surprise. He's never texted you before, even though you and him exchanged numbers for the project. 

7:08pm  
Skeledude: hey you okay?

Umm… what? Why would he ask if you’re okay? Sure you’ve been passing out in class more often but that’s because of hunts for fresh blood and lack of sleep as a result. Maybe it's because you haven't really talked to/hung out with him and his friends all that much since the project? But why would that matter? You don't want to intrude on their little group, soo….  
Sighing you scratched your head and typed back a reply.

7:09pm  
Me: yea, why?  
Skeledude: Undyne was wonderin' why you didn't hang with us in the library  
and cuz you keep passin' out in class

7:10pm  
Me: uhhh, sorry? I didn't know you guys still wanted to hang out?  
And I'm just not getting enough sleep  
Skeledude: then stop studying and sleep. And speaking of hangin' out, Anime night, Saturday, my place. You comin'?

7:11pm  
Me: Okay, sure I'll come.  
Skeledude: cool. 

You didn't respond after that. What were you gonna talk about anyway? The balance of good and evil?  
Tossing your phone to the side, you went upstairs to your room and pulled your laptop out from under your pillows. Unlocking it, you opened photo editor and pulled up a picture of the stars you took last week.  
Last semester you had overheard Stretch talking about how much he loved the stars, so you started going out to remote places and taking pictures of them.After editing them and bringing out the colors and stuff, you would slip them into an envelope with a happy quote and then slip it into his locker. You can hear him talking about the photos with his friends whenever he gets them. He doesn't know they're from you (thankfully), but he's been trying to figure out who it is. That's what you’re doing now, you’re going to slip this one into his locker tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited and updated 4-13-17


	5. uuuuuuuggggghh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shit post because I didn't know what to actually right.

The week flew by and suddenly, it was Saturday. You'd gotten very little sleep between hunting, studying, and school. You were exhausted, but you told Stretch you would be there for anime night. So here you were. Knocking on his front door. You could hear commotion on the other side, and it had stopped for a second when you knocked, before continuing. Roughly 30 seconds later, the door opened by Alphys.

“Rose! You're here! Get in here punk!” You didn’t really have a choice in the matter as she grabbed your arm and pulled you inside. Closing the door a little harder than necessary and directing you to the living room where Stretch, another smaller skeleton, a human child, and Undyne were. 

The small skeleton was very happy, energetic, and blue… he wore a lot of blue, and he was introduced to you as Berry. He was a freshman at East Harmony. The human child was introduced to you as Chara. They were an eighth grader.

After being pushed into the spot next to Stretch by Alphys, you were met with Asgore, who came into the living room with a couple bowls of popcorn and various other treats. Turns out, Stretch and Berry live with Asgore and Chara.

You yawned and put your hand over your mouth to try and hide it. But you obviously failed since Stretch elbowed you lightly in the ribs. “You okay?” He asked, and you nodded, turning back to the rest of the group, ignoring the raised bonebrow he gave you.

After conversing with the group a little, Undyne got up and put in the anime while Alphys threw a blanket at everyone. A couple episodes in, you started feeling sleepy. And who could blame you? It was dark except for the glow of the TV, you had a blanket, and you were comfortable. You tried to stay awake so you didn’t pass out on the group of friends, but you soon realized you were fighting a losing battle and gave up. Letting sleep claim you, you smiled. This was nice.

 

Stretch POV

 

I glanced over at you as your weight shifted more so you were leaning on me. You were asleep. Thank Asgore for that. You'd been passing out in class all week, you obviously needed it. 

I turned my attention back to the TV as two of the characters started to fight. 

Seven episodes later and you're still asleep. Though, at least you looked a little more comfortable laying on the couch instead of leaning on me. After the first episode, Berry had insisted that we moved you into a more comfortable position, spouting some stuff about human muscles and posture.

It was nice hanging out with you again. Ever since the project you'd withdrawn. Not hanging out with us at lunch, or in the library like you did during the project. Though, even then, we had to ask you too. It saddened me a little when you had said you didn't think we wanted you to hang out with us. It also kinda pissed off the rest of the group…. Which is part of the reason they had me invite you over. 

 

~~~~~~

 

You woke up slowly. You were warm, comfortable, and the voices were just a low buzz in the background. Wait… voices? Crap! You fell asleep on them.

Yawning you quickly sat up and glanced around. The group was playing Clue on the coffee table. Undyne looked over at you as you covered up another yawn. 

“H-hey Rose, welcome back.” She said with a smile as you moved to sit next Stretch. “Hey, yea, sorry I fell asle-" You didn’t even get to finish your sentence as they were already saying it was fine and that you apparently needed it. Slightly bewildered by how they all just brushed it off, you sat and played games with them for the rest of the night until everyone (including you) passed out (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you find any errors, please, feel free to tell me. also, if you have any ideas plotwise, tell me. I have a bunch that I cant put in order.....  
> edited and updated 3-10-17


	6. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, today's been crap. lets talk some about mom, yea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided that the reader will be named. still reader POV.  
> btw, here's the class schedule because I'm too invested in this thing that ive thought of everything and cant put it down in words.  
> 1: literature  
> 2: science  
> 3: art  
> 4: history  
> lunch  
> 5: study hall  
> 6: math

You woke up to the annoying beeping of your alarm. You regretted even getting another one as you used your magic and threw it across the room with a flick of your wrist. You let out a sigh as you heard the satisfying sound of the device hitting the wall and shattering into a million pieces. Today was going to be a long day. You could feel it, especially since you were exhausted (even though you got eight hours of sleep).  
Rolling out of bed you started your boring morning routine; shower, get dressed, get your school stuff in your bag, find your shoes because Kiru is a jerk, and head downstairs. Dropping your bag by the door, you went to the kitchen where Dad was sitting at the table drinking his coffee. He looked up as you walked in and smiled. “Hey kid, you sleep well?” You shrugged and went to the counter, grabbing the peanut butter from the cabinet, a knife from the drawer, cream cheese from the fridge, and a leftover biscuit from a bag in the bread basket. “What’d you dream about?” he smirked, “Stretch?” You snorted and shook your head as you split the biscuit in half and started covering it in the peanut butter and cream cheese. “Nah, dreamt of mom, y’know, the usual guilt-ridden stuff.” His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of remorse. You shrugged, “See you later dad.” You put the cream cheese-peanut butter sandwich in your mouth, flipped your hood up and left the house with your bag over your shoulder.

 

You were about halfway to school when you saw them across the street, Stretch and his friends. You contemplated joining but ended up just turning your music up, ducking your head, and pretending you didn’t see them. You didn’t feel like talking to anyone today, except maybe Karren because she doesn’t ever give you a choice. It wasn’t long till you felt Stretch come up next to you. Glancing over, you pulled out a headphone. “Hey,” he started, “wanna walk with us?” That was unexpected (not really since they ask you every day). You shook your head, “Nah, I’m good, thanks though.” There goes your mini vow of silence. You saw him nod as you focused your attention back to the sidewalk in front of you. There was a pause before he continued. “Is everything alright?” You glanced over to make sure he was talking to you and not on the phone. He was watching you, calculating. It was kinda weird… You shrugged, “Yea, just tired that’s all.” He nodded, and you went back to watching the concrete til you both got to school and went to your lockers (which much to your annoyance and semi-delight, were only a couple lockers away).  
After you closed your locker, you were immediately overtaken by Karren as she ran over and hugged you. All you could do was whine and wiggle because she had your hands trapped to your sides. She let go with a smile that quickly morphed into a look of concern as she took your appearance in. Cargo pants, and a baggy hoodie. This was normal, but you usually at least tried to look presentable, and it was obvious you hadn’t since your hair was in a disaster of a bun. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at you. “Are you okay?” You snorted, of course she’d ask, why aren’t you surprised. She glared at you as you shrugged. “Did something happen?” You shook your head. “Then why do you look depressed and tired.” You sighed, she’s never going to shut up if you don’t answer. Shrugging again you said, “Had a dream about mom, didn’t get enough REM.” You ignored whatever she had to say next as you walked to class. She was probably going to drag you out for coffee if you didn’t look more awake by lunch. But you probably won’t, and she’ll drag you out the doors and to her car and then drive to Starbucks. Getting to class, you sat in your seat (you still haven’t gotten a new seating chart (and you probably never will) so you’re still next to Stretch), and put your head down, ignoring the bustle of the rest of the class come in. 

The bell rang, Mr. Frazz took attendance and class began. You blocked it out as he gave the same notes on Shakespeare that you get every year.

 

~~~~~~

 

The rest of the first half of the day continued much like that, you ignored everything and tried to get at least _some_ sleep. By lunch, you were even more exhausted than you looked, and you looked wide awake, and you looked wide awake so that Karren wouldn’t drag you out for coffee. If you fell asleep in her car she’d take you home, and you don’t feel like being home, not when nobody is there.  
You were really starting to regret not going with Karren when you got to lunch. It was loud and starting to give you a headache. You sat with Stretch and the rest of the group at the usual table. You didn’t have much of a lunch, just a pomegranate, and a PBJ, but you didn’t care all that much. You felt that your day was just about to go from eh to purgatory anyways.

You felt the school bully, Wayne Drake, bump into you as he walked between the tables. Feeling unusually bold, you grabbed the last rind of pomegranate seeds, turned and chucked them at his head. You quickly turned back around and made the peels in your lunch bag vanish into the shadows. You heard him growl from the alley as he turned and walked back over to you. You snickered, even though you felt like you’d just made the worst choice of your life. “Why you little bitch.” You snorted and grabbed your trash, “You used that one last week, try again.” You got up and headed over to the trashcan, as you turned back, you got his reply. “Oh? So that wasn’t original enough for you? What’re you gonna do about it? Hmm?” Oh no… “Go cry to your mommy?” He made a mock sad face before smirking.

 

You were rooted to the spot. It felt like everything was closing in, like everyone was staring at you, like everyone was judging you, blaming you. It felt like everyone was talking all at once, murmuring accusations in your ear.

 

_You couldn’t think._

 

_You couldn’t breath_

 

_It’s your fault_

No, it’s not, it’s not your fault!

 

_She’d still be here if it wasn’t for you._

The plane crashed, she died in the crash, it’s not your fault.

 

It all started to overlap and intercross and it all just became a buzz. All the noise, all the voices. Only one thing in your head.

 

_Run._

 

And that’s exactly what you did. You dropped your lunch back, took a step back, turned on your heel, and ran. From the cafeteria, from the school, and into the streets. You ran wherever your feet took you, weaving through streets, ducking through alleyways. You ran through the graveyard, crawling under a fence and tearing your jacket, the exposed arm searing from the sunlight. You got up and ran again. The dirt turned to grass, the grass to dirt, the dirt to sand. You tripped over the uneven terrain and rolled into the shade. Before you was a lake covered in water lilies… Your mother’s flower.  
The dam broke inside you and you began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to put here

Rose ran past me as I walked into the cafeteria. I looked after her… why was she running..? Looking back into the cafeteria. The main dick of the school, Drake, was standing next to the table Rose usually eats at, and he was smirking like the ass he is. The surprised and angry look on her friend’s faces gave me all the information I need. Drake, as usual, was a dick to Rose. And from her reaction of running from the room, it wasn’t one of the usual insults.  
Glaring, I walked further into the room and towards Drake. His smirk only grew as I got closer. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stretch’s expression turn to one of anger as he stood up.  
“The hell is wrong with you!?” The angry skeleton seethed, “You don’t just go around mentioning someone's dead mother!” Oh… Well then. That’s _GREAT_. Just great. He just had to bring that up, didn’t he? Growling, I took another step forward and punched Drake in the stomach. He stumbled back, looking surprised before he straightened up and throw his own punch. I’m probably going to get in trouble for this, but **nobody** hurts my best friend like that.  
As Drake got back up from another hit, I looked over at Stretch as he stood by (probably wanting to get in a few hits). “Go find Rose before she does something stupid,” I said. He nodded and quickly left as I started hitting Drake again.

Stretch POV

As I exited the school, I sniffed around for Rose’s scent and searched for her soul. It was kind of easy since they were both in the same relatively same direction. I ran and followed the scent to the graveyard. Okay… that kind of made sense, seeing as this was started by a mention of her dead mother? Walking forward, I followed the scent… it didn’t lead to any of the graves, it lead past them all, past the fence at the back (there was the strange scent of burnt flesh..) and into the wooded area beyond.  
Climbing over the chain link fence I continued into the trees, following a slightly worn path. Her scent followed the path for a little way before breaking off into the trees. The trees soon opened up into a large clearing with a big-mini lake covered in pink and white water lilies. Looking around, I saw Rose laying on the ground, curled up in the shade of one of the trees closer to the water’s edge.  
Quietly walking over, I sat next to her. It quickly became apparent she was crying by the soft sniffles and the shaking of her shoulders. I reached out and started gently massaging her shoulder. It must have startled her since she tensed up a little and her breath hitched some. I didn’t stop though, just kept going, and she relaxed some and went back to silently crying.

~~~~~~~

Time passed and she slowly calmed down and stopped crying. I didn’t take my hand off her shoulder till she sat up. It was silent for a long time. Before she spoke.  
“Karren asked you to come after me, didn’t she..?” I nodded, “Yea… wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.” She sighed. “Then you can go now… I’ll be fine.” That made me want to laugh. Fine? You can’t just be fine after a bully just pulled the dead mother card that made you run out of the school and cry on a secluded beach. Sighing, I shook my head. “Nah. I think I’ll stay, it’s nice here. A lot nicer than being cooped up in a classroom of 20 plus people.” Glancing over at her, I saw her smile before she laughed. “Fine stay. But I’m not going back to school. So your loss on this ‘valuable’ education and whatever homework we get.” Great, we’re both laughing. Seems she’s mostly distracted from earlier.

We sat and talked and joked for a long time. The church bells rang. One, two, three, four. Four in the afternoon, school got out 30 minutes ago. We relaxed into silence. And stayed like that until the sun was almost set and I felt the insistent pull of the moon. I looked up at the giant _full_ moon in the sky. Panicking I scrambled to stand. Rose looked at me confusedly. “It’s the full moon… I got to go.” Her eyes widened. “Uh., yea so should I…. uhh… Be safe?” She stood up, smiled, waved, and then turned and ran back into the woods as I blipped to my usual spot, close to the ocean’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S YOUR UPDATE  
> IM SORRY  
> suggestions for stuff are welcome and very much appreciated


	8. Drunkards and Killer Priests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much as the title says (and I love that title it's awesome).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AHHH IM TERRIBLE IM SORRY

Running back to the graveyard, you made sure no one was around before dropping into a shadow and letting it carry you back to your house. Buut…. You didn’t end up in front of your house… you came out in front of a liquor store. Said liquor store had a drunk man who looked like he just got dumped with at least 17 cans of beer laying around, another case next to him, and a can in his hand. When you dropped out the shadow, the drunkard’s head shot up. The two of you stood (or sat in his case) staring at each other. You were about to drop into another shadow when he let out the girliest scream you’d ever heard from a full grown man. “It’s a demon!” he shouted, and continued to shout. “It’s a demon! Help! It’s come to steal my soul!” he let out another girly scream as you took a step forward raising your hands in a ‘I’m not going to hurt you’ gesture. He continued shouting incessant nonsense as you tried to take another step forward, looking around as you made a shushing noise, trying to calm him down so he wouldn’t wake the entire city with his female screaming. He screamed again, “It’s going to kill me and devour my soul! Someone help me!” At that, the door to the liquor store opened and the owner came out to see what all the commotion was. You looked at him helplessly and he smirked with quiet laughter as he shook his head and motioned for you to leave. Slowly backing away, you left.  
You could still hear him as you turned the corner about a block away. Rolling your eyes as you thought back on his reaction and you, again, dropped into a shadow and went in the direction of home. You prayed you would come out at home. Squeezing your eyes shut, you hopped out the shadow and stood there for a moment before opening your eyes…. In front of you was a church. Great. A vampire at a church. Oh look at that, one of the pastor priest people is walking out and locking up. You stood there with your hands in your pockets watching him as he came down the path.  
He smiled at you as he came up close to you. “Hello. Lovely weather isn’t?” he said as he glanced up at the star-filled sky. You nodded and smiled. The two of you stood there for minute before the priest looked at you again. (Something seemed different about him now… but whatever.). “Would you like to come inside and repent?” You hesitated for a second, forgetting something important, before you looked at him and nodded. “Sure, why not?” Walking up next to him, the two of you headed back up the path to the church. As you went, you thought, trying to remember what you were forgetting that was so important as alarm bells started going off inside your head. You stopped as it hit you. _Churches and crosses and you’re a vampire._ Stopping, you immediately became aware that the hand on your back wasn’t only a hand. Spinning to the side and away from the priest, you saw the wooden stake in his hand as he readjusted his grip on it. Now that he’d lost his chance, he looked less like the kind priest you met not even a few minutes ago, and more like one of the vampires hunters you see in history textbooks. Straightening from the stance you’d fallen into, you looked at him as if he’d grown another head. He growled some passage from the Bible as he attacked. Sidestepping him, you rolled way and back into a standing position. “Cursed demon,” the priest growled. You rolled your eyes as you dodged an attack again before almost getting speared through the arm. “I will return you to the hell from whence you came!” He shouted. Sheesh, this guy is hardcore. Dodging once again, you dropped into a shadow, listening as he shouted in anger as you sped through the shadows. Once again, you came up out of the shadows, but once again, you weren’t home. But it wasn’t as far off as the last few times. This time, you were about twelve blocks away from your house. Which wasn’t that bad. You could just walk this time, instead of trusting the shadows.  
You started walking as you stared at the sky and listened to the distant howls from werewolves in the distance. It was peaceful as you walked. No screaming drunks, and no vampire hunting priests. You entered your neighborhood and turned your attention from the stars in the sky to the colorful yards of your neighbors. About eight blocks from your house, you stopped in front of a house as the porch door opened and closed as the familiar silhouette of Mr. Dreemur sat on the front porch. When he saw you, he smiled and raised his hand in greeting. “Hello Rose, lovely night isn’t it?” he said. “Indeed it is, perfect night for the few misadventures of a high schooler,” you laughed as you nodded. Waving you smiled and started leaving, “See you at school Mr. Dreemur.” His confusion at your first statement melted away as he waved farewell to you.  
Eventually getting home, you were a little surprised to see that the lights were on. You walked up the porch steps and opened the door. Whatever had been going on (meaning a game of monopoly between Karren and Dad) stopped. Karren got up and pretty much stomped over to you before socking you in the arm. “Where the hell have you been?! You ran off, and then never answered your phone!” You laughed as you rubbed the sore spot and your dad stood up. Said father walked over and pulled you into a hug. He probably already knew what happened so you just hugged him back as Karren vanished to get (more) food snacks from the kitchen. You broke the hug as she came back and smiled at her apologetically. “Sorry Kar-Kar, my phone was with my stuff when I left so I didn’t have it.” She huffed in annoyance, “Whatever. I’m staying the night,” oh no... “so you’re playing monopoly with us.” And that’s exactly what happened as you sat down. Zero sleep… And a test the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bla bla bla the usual, helpful crit welcome, any ideas for stuff, ill see what I can do  
> edited: 5-20-17


	9. Dreaded things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK IM SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE WHEN I FINISHED THE CHAPTER

You woke up on the floor with a cat using your face as a pillow and you using Karren’s stomach as a pillow. You couldn’t figure out what had woken you up because it was still dark outside, meaning it wasn’t time to get up. You closed your eyes but opened them again as a loud knock came from the front door. Ugh. Someone is here, knocking on the front door at what you assumed to be two in the morning. Trying to ignore it, you rolled over, forcing the cat off your face, and your face into the hard abs off your best friend. The knocks happened three more times before you reached your limit and rolled to your feet. Who in the world would be up and knocking on someone’s door this early in the morning?  
You reached the door at the same time as your dad got to the bottom of the steps. You looked at him then to the door in a silent “You want to? Or should I?” He shrugged and you put your hand on the handle as the knock sounded again. Grumbling, you opened the door. Who you saw would probably have been your last guess and the one you disliked the most.  
Groaning you turned away from the door, pinching the bridge of your nose. Great. Your grandfather’s messenger boy. Turning back to the skinny vampire, you glared. “What’re you doing here Matthew,” you said with more demand than question. He cocked his head and smiled at you, unfazed by your obvious anger. “I'm here to deliver your invitations,” he said. Groaning, you were about to slam the door in his face when he extended two light blue colored envelopes towards you. You narrowed your eyes at him as your dad took the envelopes. “You are dismissed now, Matthew,” dad said. The skinny vampire turned and left as you closed the front door.  
Dad patted you on the shoulder as he dropped the invitations onto the entryway table and went back upstairs. Yawning, you turned back towards the living room and your friend lying on the floor. You grabbed a pillow off the couch and the blanket off the back of the couch. Placing the pillow under Karren’s head, you lay down and put your head on her stomach and threw the blanket over the two of you. 

You were awoken once again, by your head hitting the floor and light streaming in through the crack between the curtains. Groaning, you rolled onto your stomach. You laid there for a few minutes before a pillow was roughly smacked down on your head. Squeaking, you rolled to your feet and came face to face with your opponent. Karren. You narrowed your eyes as you circled around her and grabbed another pillow from the couch. She smirked and swung at your head. Rolling your eyes, you ducked and rolled to the side and to your feet and swung your pillow into her stomach. The impact made her double over and you took the opportunity to push her to the ground. She landed with an oof and pushed herself to her feet while you laughed and took another hit to the face. You fell onto your back and swung your leg out and kicked hers out from under her. She laughed as she hit the ground and you both rolled to your feet and started circling each other and started exchanging blows.  
You both stopped when you heard a chuckle from the stairs. Both of you turned to look at him as he shook his head. “Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for school?” he said and you both groaned. “But I don’t wanna,” you whined. “I have a literature test today.” That made Karren laugh. Glaring at her, you smacked her with your pillow and knocked her onto the couch. “Hey, hey, hey. Stop that. Go get ready your for school you goof.” Your dad said as he came over and pushed you towards the stairs. Grumbling, you threw the pillow at Karren and left to get ready.

The two of you were eventually ready to go and got a ride with your dad to the school. Once he dropped you off, Karren dragged you off to go hang out with her friends and boyfriend in the cafeteria. They always got here early for whatever reason, and the two of you had too since Dad had to leave early to go to work. You took out your homework and started working on it as the group talked around you. They talked around you until Cray; Karren’s tall, dark skinned, dark haired, brown-eyed, glasses wearing, boyfriend, came over. Once he sat down, he looked at you. “Hey Rosie, it’s been a while. Where you been?” he said. You looked as you rolled your eyes at the nickname. “Indeed it is, and I’ve been chillin' with my new group of friends that don’t make fun of me for having a crush on a goddamn skeleton.” Karren snorted as the rest of the group laughed. It took a little while for the group to calm down but they eventually did and you put your homework away to join in on the random conversations they were having. The cafeteria slowly started filling up with other students as the group of friends started talking about video games.  
It was starting to get a little stuffy as students filled the cafeteria, so you got up, and left. Walking through the hallways, you went to the library. Once there, you slipped behind the desk and started checking in books. Asgore came in after a while and sat at his computer. “How was your walk last night? Anything interesting happen?” You shrugged. “Do you count running into a drunk that thinks you’re a witch and then running into a killer priest as interesting?” Asgore laughs and you smiled.

The bell rang and you left for class. And the dreaded literature test.


	10. uuuugggghhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty day eh

The test was probably going to be the only good part of your day. You know you passed. But, hey, guess what. Asshole decided to be an asshole. So you got into a fight with him and kicked his ass. Then you got sent to the office. The principle seemed to understand you were having a bad day, and you got detention. Which seemed like a great idea, until you walked in and all of Asshole’s friends were there. The universe was trying to get you suspended wasn’t it?  
You sat in the back and ignored them. Except for the minor insignificant, little tricks with shadows; tripping them when they got up, knocking their chairs down when they leaned back. Little stuff.  
Your day got a little worse when you realized you hadn’t put sunscreen on, didn’t have your hoodie, and the sun was out and shining it’s ugly yellow face down on the earth.  
You sat in study hall, kinda purposely ignoring Stretch as he tried to make you smile. You weren’t in the mood. There was so much shit today, you didn’t want to deal with pretending to be annoyed by the orange skeleton.  
You put your head down in your arms with a near-silent sigh. You could feel Stretch watching you. That was annoying you. “Sooooo….” you heard him say. “Are you alright? You seem extra pissy today. You haven’t even rolled your eyes at my puns.” You shrugged, didn’t feel like talking. What if you accidentally said you liked him while bitching about how shitty your day has been. That thought made you more stressed. You heard the skeleton shift in his seat, you peaked at him. He was watching you still, facing you, and he had this look on his face that kinda made you want to tell him, but also made you feel like you should go curl up in a corner. How? Who knows, maybe that last part is just you. He raised a bonebrow at you. Shrugging again, you turned your head back into your arms. “Shitty day.” He snorted, “Well obviously, you usually at least try to be annoyed by my puns.” You could hear the smirk in his voice. “Wanna talk about it?” You groaned. “Nooooooo leave it alone or go get me my hoodie you teleporting idiot.” That was actually a terrible idea. He’d have to go into your room, where there were empty blood packets in the garbage. Not to mention that half your underwear drawer was in the middle of your floor since you’d been too lazy too put them away after doing laundry.  
Has he been to your house? Yes… for that one history project. So he could teleport there. But where’s your hoodie? That’s why you hadn’t grabbed it. It wasn’t where you usually left it when you were home. Stretch snorted, “Why? Don’t want to burn your snow-white skin?” Snow white? Oh no… “I’m gonna start calling you that. Snow White.” You groaned. “Please don’t. And yes, I’d rather not burn my skin with UV rays.” If this goes any farther, he’s gonna figure it out. You sat up with a sigh. “But never mind. I can just steal Karren’s…” You stared at the table. Wait…. Your head snapped up. “Dammit, Karren you're a demon dressed like my best friend.” The jacket that Karren had tied around her waist this morning wasn’t hers. She doesn’t wear jackets. That was your jacket and she stole it.  
You got up after getting permission to go to the restroom and left. You went to where you knew Karren would be this block: orchestra. You walked in, as the teacher was talking, made your way to Karren’s spot in the middle of the strings, and you snatched your jacket off of her lap. Glaring at her, she smiled cheekily. “I loooove you,” she said as you left the room, flipping her off.  
You went back to your study hall and sat back in your seat, hoodie comfortably around you. Stretch smiled at the lump in the seat that was you. “So Karren had it?” You nodded. “She’s a thief, and Dick is a dick.” He looked at you. “Dick? What’d he do this time?” You shrugged, “Y’know, the usual asshattery. Started a fight, and landed me in detention with his buddies.” He hmmed and nodded. “You should come up with a way to get back at him or something. Take a hit at his ego.” You nodded as you thought about things that could humiliate the insulting bastard. There were a lot of options, though not all of them would work. Swapping his clothes after gym with girl clothes wouldn’t do it, he wore a sports bra and booty shorts for Toughguy Volleyball last semester. He acted like a prostitute model.  
You thought back to the last time you went to Stretch’s house. There’d been this dog cat thing there, what was it called again? Something with a T…. Tim? Timothy? Tem? You smirked as you remembered the creepy things name, a plan forming in your head. You looked at Stretch with a borderline evil look in your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SOO LATE IVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING AND STUFF AND SCHOOLS STARTED AGAIN  
> IM SOOOOOOORRRRYYYY


	11. Pranks and wtf is wrong with your family pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1 of this.  
> You prank asshole  
> Then your day is ruined.

It was Wednesday, and it was time to put your evil plan into action. You'd gotten to school extra early just to pull it off. Walking down the borderline empty hallways, you walked to Asshole's locker and played with the shadows inside his lock till it opened. Drake wouldn't be here to open his locker till passing period after first block. So this worked perfectly.  
Crouching on the ground, you opened your backpack out and took Temmie the monster toy doll thingy out of it. You smirked at him. "Have fun demon," you chuckled. He let out an evil chuckle as you put him in Drake's locker and closed it.   
Grabbing your bag, you went to your own locker and shoved your stuff in it. Grabbing your usual things, you closed it and went to the cafeteria where you and Karren's friends were. Sitting down, you smile at them as you leaned your head in your hand. Marco looked at you suspiciously. "You seem too happy.... Have a good dream about Mr. Tall and boney? Or did you do something?" You snorted with a shrug. "Just gotta wait and see." They all exchanged looks before Karren and Cray came over, and the conversation turned away from you towards video games and activities.  
The cafeteria soon filled up with people, and you left for the library and started doing your usual things. You and Asgore talked, he read over your paper and helped you edit it. You helped a ferret monster find a book. Stretch showed up and the two of you hung out till the bell rang and you had to go to class.  
Lit went on like usual with reading and writing and whatever. But it went by slowly, and you were starting to feel antsy. What if your plan went wrong? What if you'd actually gotten the wrong locker number and someone else got sacked by Temmie?  
Class came to an end and you quickly left, going down the hallways and then hiding in a shadow as you watched Drake approach his locker. You waited in anticipation as he twisted in his combination.   
There was a split second of silence as he opened the locker door before he let out a shout (that sounded a bit girly) as Temmie jumped out of his locker and latched onto his face. Drake stumbled back as Temmie made ungodly noises while running all over him and down his clothes and around his head. "GET IT OFF" he shouted, but everyone was too busy laughing and recording it to help him get the demonic monster off of him as it crawled down his pants. You giggled from your corner as he reached every which way to get Temmie off of him. Temmie was soon satisfied with his torture after a few minutes and crawled out of his shirt. Temmie disappeared down the hallways as everyone calmed down and went back to being busy trying to get to their next class.  
That was the highlight of your day seeing as everything turns to shit after lunch.  
You'd gone through the rest of the first half of your school day in relatively high spirits. You had lunch with Stretch and the gang, and then you went to the library, where Stretch followed you and hung out with you as you worked and sat around.  
But then, in study hall, one of the student aids from the front office showed up and gave you an envelope. It was identical to the one Mathew had delivered that morning, and you stared at it in disgust. Stretch noticed your distaste, "Is everything alright Rose?" You snorted and shook your head as you picked up the envelope and flipped over to where it was sealed with your grandfather's seal. "No. Everything's not alright. And I wish that my extended family would stop existing." He lifted a bonebrow and opened his mouth, but you stopped him. "Family reunion." He snapped his jaw shut and nodded.   
You sat there and glared at the envelope for some time long before you decided to open it.


	12. wtf is wrong with your family pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while  
> im trying to get back into the habit of writing and updating now that the work load is going down

_Dear Ms. Lin_  
_It has been brought to my attention, that you have not been present at the last few family reunions. It would be a pleasure if you could come to this year’s reunion five weeks from yesterday. Everyone would be delighted to see you and your father. Your mother would approve of you joining us._  
_It would be a delight to see a significant other of yours and to know how you’re doing on other aspects of life. Think of it as a plus one invitation._  
_Looking forward to seeing you soon, _  
_ Aldrich Ward_

The letter was written on embroidered parchment paper and sealed with wax and the Ward family crest. Aldrich Ward was your great-great-grandfather. He was really old-timey and held onto the old way of things. That also included the werewolf hatred. He hasn’t let go of that even after what’s pretty much been three centuries of peace between the two races. He’s also a homophobe, you’d found that out after your cousin Carrie had shown up to the last reunion you’d gone too (roughly eight years ago) with his boyfriend. Aldrich almost killed the two of them… and about have the family because he had the smart idea to try and light them on fire. He was now missing a couple fingers on his left hand.

You were glaring at the letter so hard it could have burst into fire when Stretch cleared his throat. You stiffly turned your head and looked at him, your hands gripping the stupid letter tightly and wrinkling it. “You all write there? You look a bit typed.” You couldn’t hold in your snort at terrible pun. “You wouldn’t even know.” He snickered, “Elaborate?”  
You took a deep breath before explaining that the family reunions were only really between your mother’s family since your father’s family was dead (you’d almost let it slip that he was a vampire). You explained how your grandfather was super old-timey and stuff, and how he was trying to force you into going to the reunion after eight years and how you hadn’t gone to one since your mother’s death, how it was very apparent in his letter that you needed to have a date and that you were entirely screwed and almost completely willing to throw your great great grandfather’s messenger off a bridge so that you wouldn’t get the same letter every day for the next five weeks.  
You sighed after your long explanation and slumped into your chair. You’d run out of breath while talking...or at least had to portray it, your chest moving up and down. The bell rang as Stretch was about to answer, you got up with a shrug. “No big deal, probably just going to blow it off and say I have somethin' more important to do.” You left the room and headed to math to suffer through it.

**~~~~~~~**

At the end of the day, sometimes you just need a nap and a bottle of blood.  
Which is pretty much what you’re doing right now. You’d already called your dad like you usually do, and the book return was empty. You were curled up in the book return, your bottle of blood sitting outside of it. It was oddly comfortable. Grabbing your phone, you set an alarm to wake you up around 6:30. You fell asleep.

Asgore POV

I finished putting the books away and came back to the front desk. You weren’t there and I thought you had left early. I was very mistaken when I saw your water bottle outside the book return. I pulled it out and peered in. Your phone was loosely gripped in your hand as you slept. I smiled and pushed the cart back under the counter where it’d been. Picking up your water bottle, I decided to refresh it since it was seemed to be running low. I left the library and went out to a water fountain where I unscrewed the cap and poured the contents out.  
It wasn’t water… it was blood.  
That was new. I didn’t know that you were a vampire, but I guess that would explain why a priest would try and kill you. If I had known you were a vampire I wouldn’t have tried to refresh your “water.” I chuckled to myself. No going back now. I should refill your bottle anyways.

Your POV

You yawned when you woke up. You were still in the book returned and you were happy that no one had dropped a book on you. You felt hungry. Sitting up, you reached out of the book return for your water bottle…. It wasn’t there. You peeked out of the cart to confirm your suspicions. It wasn’t in the vicinity. Someone had taken it, and if they knew that was your water bottle, they’d know you were a vampire. You were screwed if that happened. You’d forever be known as the shortest vampire ever at this school.  
Reputation surely ruined, you sat back in the book return and put your head on your knees. There was no point in panicking. Nothing would change that fact. You heard the shuffling of Mr. Dreemur’s shoes on the carpet floor. You could just drop into the shadow and head home, but that would risk being burned by the late sun’s departure. You stayed and jumped when the fluffy goat monster pulled the cart out. He smiled at you as he held out your water bottle, and you suddenly wanted to disappear.  
You took the water bottle while staring at him in surprise. Was he the one…? “Sorry if I caused you any panic. I was going to refill your water bottle, but there was blood in it so I went to the nurse to get it refilled for you. I understand if you would like to keep this a secret.” You smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He apparently didn’t hate you now and wasn’t going to spill your lovely little secret. You opened the bottle and took a drink. 

You left when your alarm went off. It had surprised you both since you’d forgotten to turn it off. Asgore offered you a ride home like he usually does, and you declined as usual too. The walk home was nice. The sun was hidden behind trees and buildings and posed no threat to you. You passed a park inhabited by children running around and playing tag. You could smell them all. Though feeding off of children is bad for the overall look of vampires.  
You made it home, and you did not like what you saw. The mailbox was overflowing with the same stupid envelope and there was a pile at the front door. You grabbed all of the envelopes, went inside, put them in the sink, lit a match, and dropped it onto the envelopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, on the note of writing, i started another fic called Guns and Ammo and you can go read it if you want. its similar to this in that it's a stretchxreader fic but the story itself is different


	13. Yay..............................................................

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yay what fun

You woke up to the doorbell of the house being brutally assaulted. You rolled over and clamped a pillow over your head. You could still hear it. The wall was a good object to glare project your anger at. You could tell from the lack of light peeking out over the top curtains that it wasn’t morning. And if it was, it was asscrack o’clock. Kiru was screeching in his annoying cat language. You imagined he was telling the person at the door to leave. You waited a few minutes to see if Dad would answer, then you remembered he wasn’t home. You got up with a groan and stomped out of your room and downstairs to the door. You took a deep breath to calm your anger before you opened the door.  
If murder was legal, you would’ve torn his head off and burned him to ash. It was Matthew. You glared at him as he extended his hand toward you with a sickeningly happy smile. “Take the filthy letter back to Ward. I’m not going.” His smile widened. “Oh? Are you scared?” You rolled your eyes. Scared? Why would you be scared? “What is there to be afraid of?” You asked with a hint of annoyance. “I don’t know. You’re the one that refuses to come.” That’s not fear. That was you not wanting to associate with the assholes of your mother’s family. You said as much, and his smile strained. You hoped that if he forced his smile any wider, his face would split in two. He was still holding the envelope out to you.  
Stupid light bulb moment. You turned around walked into the kitchen, grabbing a lighter off the table. You went back to the door where he was still standing. You lit the envelope on fire. It burned the paper quickly and just barely burned Matthew’s hand. You smirked, “Hand me another one of those and you’re not gonna like what happens next.” As you closed the door, you heard him mutter “Got your mother’s spunk and fear factor don’t ya Rose.” You slammed the door the rest of the way. You didn’t care if you were like your mother. You just didn’t want to hear her asshole family tell you.  
She really had been the flower in the murky lake.

~~~~~~~

“WHAT!?” You shouted. “I’ve decided that we will be going to the reunion this year. I promise this will be the only time. But I think we both have something to prove to them.” Your father said calmly. You stared at him in horror. “Have you not read the letters they’ve been specifically sending me? I have to have a fucking date!” He sighed. “Yes, I know, but for the love of my sanity, this is the only way to get them to stop sending us two million letters a year trying to get us to go to the reunion. I’m sure we can come up with something.” You groaned as you put on your hoodie. Thankfully it was Friday, though that meant that you technically had less than five weeks to figure out who you could platonically go with to a reunion you wanted to avoid in all possible ways, but couldn’t because your father said you had to go to. Yay.

The walk to school was cold and desolate. You’d left earlier than usual and made it to school right as Karren parked her car. She ran up to you and was about to give you a hug before seeing the look on your face. She smiled sadly, “Aw, are you being made to do something you don’t want to do?” You nodded and she pulled you into a less overexcited friend hug than the one she’d been about to give you. “Reunion.” You mumbled into her shoulder. “Aww poor baby,” she said again. The two of you went inside and you shoved your stuff into your locker.  
The commons had a grand total of six people, counting you and Karren. The other person was Cray who was working on a paper for his Film is Literature class. He looked up as he flopped down across from him. He looked at Karren as she sat down next to you and nodded. You sat there and pouted.  
“What’s the requirements this year?” he asked as he looked back at his laptop. You huffed. “I have to have a date, and knowing them, it can’t be a girl, werewolf, both, or neither. And since their vamps, it’s a bad idea to bring a human.” He nodded, thinking. He usually the one that helped you come up with creative solutions to your problems. “We could come as your boyfriend and girlfriend.”  
“I would say yes but great-great-asshole is most likely against polyamorous relationships. And Karren is a girl so…” He nodded and you sighed, dropping your head on the table. “When is this thing?”  
“Five weeks from Wednesday.”  
He nodded again. “Ok, so you got time. We can think of something. Are you required to go?”  
You whimpered and nodded. “Dad says we have to go this year.” He nodded. “Are you up for getting hit by a car again?” You snorted. “As painful as it was last time, no thanks. It’s a good back up idea though.”  
The commons started filling up and you retreated to the library to mope till you had to go to literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES YOUR UPDATE :D  
> i almost put "You shoved yourself in your locker" instead of "You shoved you stuff in your locker"


	14. there's a lot of dialogue this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title r something idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ey lok at this, its an update  
> if you want something that updates nightly, go check out my new (seriously its about a month old, dont let the chapters fool you) Guns and Ammo :)

Parties were never your thing. Which was why you were fighting so hard against Karren, who was trying to convince you to go to the party. She was talking, and you were complaining to Stretch via text. You really didn’t want to go.  
“For the love of god Rose! Just come to the party! It is literally free food. A ton of people are gonna be there! So much fresh blood! C’mon man.” Karren said. You groaned and slipped onto the floor. “I’ve melted, I can’t go.” Karren glared at you. “You are going whether you like it or not Rose. There’s this thing you’re missing out on called socialization, and as your girlfriend, I’m going to make you do it.”  
All you could do was sigh- wait, what? You sat up and looked at her. “Girlfriend? Who said I was your girlfriend? You have Cray.”  
“Yup. And you have us.”  
“I never agreed to this.”  
“Do you want to go to the family reunion?”  
“Karren, I don’t have a choice in the matter.”  
“Yea and me and Cray are going with you.”  
“Do you want my great great grandasshole- father, to kill you?”  
“That’s not gonna happen.”  
“I guarantee you it will.”  
“Rose stop arguing with me.”  
“But you’re the one with a death wish!”  
“Then bring the skeleton!”  
“That’s even worse!”  
“How?” She crossed her arms and stared at you with a raised eyebrow.  
“He’s a fucking skeleton werewolf and my grandfather still holds that millennia-old grudge against werewolves! He’ll kill him!” You threw your hands up in exasperation.  
“So? You’re strong enough and he can bite people.”  
“I’m not strong enough to take on the entirety of my mother’s side of the family plus some.”  
“Well, you’re expected to have a date. So, what’re you gonna do?”  
“Either go without one or get hit by a car so I don’t have to go.”  
“And Cray is going to be the one to hit you?”  
“Full speed ahead bitches.”  
“I still say you’re going to the party.”  
“Dammit.” You grumbled as you flopped onto your back.  
She dragged you to your feet, and you put all of your weight against her. In response, she picked you up bridal style. “We’re going to your house and finding you clothes.”  
“Why not make me wear your clothes?”  
“Because they’re not your style, party-wise at least.” She said with a grin. “Now take us away, oh Queen of the Shadows.” You snorted and dragged the shadows around the two of you while still complaining to Stretch about your predicament.

3:15pm  
Me: I am being forced to go now.  
By my “girlfriend”  
Help

Skeledude: Girlfriend?

Me: Self proclaimed. I had no part in the decision.  
I also have a boyfriend too sooo  
Her boyfriend is also in on it soo  
Yea no choice

Skeledude: ah okay  
So… still dont want me to come?

Me: Correct

Skeledude: okay then  
Uhhh  
If you wanna get out at anytime text me the word Honey  
And ill come get you

Me: Cool. I gotta go now…  
Karren is making me try clothes on so she can accurately gauge my ‘cuteness’  
Bye

Skeledude: bye

 

Karren threw a shirt at you. “Put that on, keep your pants, and let me see you.” She said, delving more into your messy closet (you had clothes from about 14 different time periods shoved in there thanks to the “gifts” given to you by your extended family. Made it easy to dress up for Halloween though.). You stripped your shirt off and pulled the other one on. It was a black shirt with a flower bouquet on it. You could name most the flowers if you felt like it. This shirt was a fairly new one from about the 1980s. You don’t remember who gave it to you. You don’t usually remember that anyways since it’s your extended family.  
Karren turned around and looked you up and down. You slouched a bit and looked off to the side. “Rose~ lemme see those pretty red eyes of yours.” You sighed and looked at her, she smiled. “I don’t see why you wear colored contacts.”  
“Because I’m not an open vampire. I’m still in the broom closet about that. Literally you, Dad, your little group of friends, and Mr. Dreemur know.”  
“Mr. Dreemur knows?”  
“He tried to refill my water bottle.”  
She nodded, looked you over again, and dove back into your closet, throwing a casual “Strip.” over her shoulder. You rolled your eyes and stripped out of your clothes, and sat on your bed. She continued to make you try on clothes for another three hours.

~~~~~~~~~~

She’d finally decided on an outfit right as Cray got to your house. You were now wearing a black and blue striped crop top from the 1970s with black skinny jeans and a gray throw over vest. Cray’s car was small and you sat in the back seats, your feet up and on the other seats. This was how you usually sit, although you were probably going to die this way (if wood a piece of wood went through your heart or something caught on fire.  
You were not thrilled about the party, you could smell the sweaty teens the minute you got out of the car. Karren had a Cheshire cat grin, and Cray just rolled his eyes. “Yea yea, have fun suckin’ someone dry.”


	15. party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope

The party was loud and the smells hurt your nose. It smelled like sweat and alcohol. What were you doing here? You shouldn’t be here, it was a terrible idea. Karren and Cray had gone off to look for someone to feed on. You were trying to be a wallflower. Which was failing miserably. Apparently, a lot of drunk people from your school thought you looked hot and kept coming to flirt with you. It was extremely to pull one aside and feed off of them, but you weren’t going to.  
A guy you’ve turned down about three different times walked up to you. He was even drunker than last time. “Hey babe, wanna get out of here?” He reeked of alcohol and arousal. The suggestion made you want to gag. You don’t go around with jocks for a reason. Egotistical assholes is what most of them are, and why you tend to stay away from them.  
“No. Now fuck off.”  
“Oooo feisty eh? That’s alright, you can top if you want to.” He winked at you, and you rolled your eyes in disgust.  
“I said no. Now leave me alone.” You pushed off the wall and walked into the crowd of people. It was even smellier here, alcohol, vomit, and sweat filled your nose. Maybe feeding off of someone wouldn’t be a bad idea? They were drunk enough that they wouldn’t remember it.  
NO.  
Bad vampire!! No feeding off of people you know. That’s bad.  
It has been an hour… you should be good to leave, even if Karren or Cray didn’t know. You had an escape route anyways.  
You went into the kitchen, where it was mostly clear, and pulled out your phone. 

9:56pm  
Me: Honey

Skeledude: ill be there in ten minutes.

You started making your way towards the entrance of the house. There were so many bodies, it was easy to get turned around in the mob. It reeked, you were starting to feel light headed. You got shoved from some direction and fell into someone else who was moving and wasn’t really stable to catch a person, he fell into someone else, and they started kissing? Guess when you’re drunk you don’t care who you fuck. You continued making your way out of the house.  
The front porch had a bunch of people making out and kissing. It was a miracle that the neighbors hadn’t called the cops yet. You went off the porch and started to walk towards the sidewalk. Someone grabbed your arm and you turned around. Who the fu- asshole. The same fucking asshole that’s been trying to pick you up the entire party. Disgraceful and disgusting.  
“Leaving so soon dollface?” His words were slurred and you were disgusted by the fact that his sweaty neck actually looked appealing.  
“I’m going to go home.”  
“I could take you home~.” He stepped closer, you stepped away. This dude might actually deserve to get bitten….  
You jumped when an arm was slung over your shoulders. Jesus _Stretch stop doing that._ He was glaring at the dude. “I’d really appreciate it if you could leave my girlfriend alone.” Asshole immediately backed off, looking just the tiniest bit afraid. “Sorry dude, she never said she was taken.”  
“Because we got into a fight,” his teethed touched the top of your head. “Which I’m sorry about babe, I didn’t mean what I said.” The asshole walked away as your face turned as red as a rose. Stretch turned you around and led you to your car as you stared at the ground. He opened the door for you and you got in, he closed the door and went around to the driver’s side and got in.  
“I’m guessing you wanna go home?” He said as he pulled onto the road. You shrugged. “We don’t have to… we could go do something or whatever. I don’t care.” He nodded. “You have something you wanna do in mind?”  
“Ever gone surfing at night?”  
“No, thought it was dangerous.”  
“It is if you’re a terrible surfer and can’t swim.” And if you actually need to breath. But you don’t so. “Can you do both?” He shrugged. “No.”  
“Wanna learn?”  
“But I thought it was dangerous.”  
“It’s fun. Fun things are dangerous.”  
“Rose…”  
“C’mon, I won’t let you die.”  
“Nnnnnnn…” he sighed. “Alright.”  
“Cool, let’s drop by my place and get the surfboards.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The water was cool against your skin as you swam out into the ocean. Stretch wasn’t too far behind you, going slower as he tried to get the hang of his board. You sat on yours and watched him. The light of the moon reflected off of his bones. He was like a knight in shining armor after ‘saving’ you from the asshole earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK ITS AN UPDATE  
> I SWEAR I HAVENT FORGOTEN ABOUT THIS  
> I LOVE YOU GUYS


	16. well great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surfing  
> and a werewolf that aint friendly

You were out surfing again. On your own this time. You’d just needed some alone time after a presentation on something you don’t even remember. You didn’t like whatever topic it was, and you’d had to do it with Drake of all people. He still hasn’t found out that you were the one to put Temmie in his locker. You’ve pulled a few more pranks on him, like exchanging his shampoo with hair dye. His hair was currently a very vibrant pink that he couldn’t get out unless he wanted to turn his already natural blonde hair to white with bleach. Which he obviously wasn’t going to do since he’s Drake and an asshole and has an extremely high ego. So yea, you’d had to do a presentation with the dude you were trying to break his ego.  
The water reared up in a wave and you stood up on your surfboard. You could feel the board going against the water as it started curling over you. The water was cold in your hand. Leaning just the tiniest bit back, the surfboard dipped down the slope. Leaning sharply forward, the surfboard cut up the slope and off the top as the curve caught up. You did a little 180 before diving into the water. You swam a little bit, the leash on your ankle pulled the surfboard on behind you until you surfaced. The moon shined above you, a white orb in the sky surrounded by tiny pinpricks of stars. You climbed up on the board and paddled back to shore. The sand grated against your skin as you laid there and stared up at the sky. It was peaceful, quiet. You closed your eyes. It was nice.  
The sand crunched as someone walked on it. “So you finally decided to join me, Karren?” There was no response, but whoever it was stopped. You sat up, “Karren? Is everything alri…..” Your words died in your throat as you came face to face with a snarling, drooling, black werewolf. It stared at you and you stared back. Then you glanced at the moon and realized your mistake.  
_It was the full moon._  
You looked back at the werewolf as it snarled. You used the shadows from underneath you and around your ankle to undo the leash. You can’t use a lot of magic in case this werewolf is someone you know and they’re able to remember what goes on when they’ve turned. You slowly stood up, holding your hands out towards the snarling beast. It growled and you froze for a second. You picked up your surfboard next, freezing when it growled at you. If it bit you, you should be fine, s=being a vampire and all.  
You took a deep breath, looked at the werewolf again and threw your surfboard at it before turning and running. You heard the werewolf snap at the board and it was thrown into a shadow. You tried to focus and send it home, you don’t know if you managed it. You kept running, the werewolf coming behind you. With its sense of smell, you wouldn’t be able to hide. You kept running.  
Trees scratched at you as you ran through the forest. You weren’t bleeding. The wolf snarled at you as you swung around a tree and it ran past it. You made it a little farther before you felt your leg get yanked down, and you fell forward. It felt wet, and the wolf let go, you rolled over as it stalked over you. Its eyes were a golden yellow and seemed to stare into your soul. It stalked up your body, and you waited for a minute before picking your leg up and kneeing it in the abdomen, pushing it from above you and to the side. You rolled over and made to get up, but slobbery disgusting wet jaws clamped around your ankle. You screamed.

Stretch POV

I wandered around the woods, not really doing anything, just wandering around. There were a few weird smells in the area. Probably just some other werewolves from somewhere else. They wouldn’t bother me if I didn’t bother them.  
Or at least, that’s what would have happened if I hadn’t heard someone scream. To make matters worse, as I ran towards the scream, I started smelling you. Shouldn’t you know when a full moon is having a werewolf for a friend? I’m lucky I can even think about all this shit.  
Surprise surprise. A werewolf from somewhere else. You were standing with a bloodied ankle and lots of scratches. You didn’t look as scared as you probably should have been. The wolf in front of you was a black one, none too friendly. He was more hungry, and had no sense of “this is a thing I shouldn’t be doing.” If he did, he wouldn’t have tried hunting you.  
He prowled closer and you backed away. Your back hit a tree and he lunged. I lunged from my hiding spot and rammed into him, bringing us both down onto the ground. I jumped off of him, and in front of you, my back to you, and snarled at him. He got up and growled. He was clearly angry I was stopping him from getting his dinner. You took the opportunity to turn and run. He tried to go after you, and I launched at him again, jaw closing around his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im being lazy :p


	17. yey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your stuck in the forest now.

Funny thing, almost getting eaten by a werewolf, it’s also rather painful. It’s especially painful when your a born vampire and can’t actually handle the werewolf poison that changes people into a werewolf. So now you’re hiding in a tree as weirdly colored mucousy stuff came out of the wound on your leg like blood. You find it rather disgusting and really hope that werewolves can’t climb trees. That was actually a rather stupid thought since dogs can’t climb trees and dogs are related to wolves through biology, werewolves can’t climb trees either. You were originally going to connect it to not having opposable thumbs, but cats can climb trees and they don’t have opposable thumbs either so it would have been a very stupid idea to think that.  
It’s also pretty stupid to wonder who the other wolf was. Well, not stupid, just not the very first thing that should be on your mind. But seriously, who was that wolf? Were they someone you knew? Was it some werewolf that knew you from school or something? No idea. And that really shouldn’t be what’s on your mind right now. You should be trying to figure out how long you have to sit here till the poison stuff is out of your body. You don’t actually know how to figure that out so you’re actually just going to sit here until your 90% sure it’s all out.

Well… maybe not…. That seems boring. Just sitting here doing nothing, sounds painful too. You start slowly climbing down the tree, being careful not to put too much weight on your ankle on the way down. It was like moving with a sprained ankle, except you don’t actually know. You’ve never had a sprained ankle, you just assume this is what it’s like.  
You reached the ground and leaned against the tree, and almost sighed with relief until you looked up.  
And saw the wolf behind you. Then you groaned and pushed yourself off the tree to run. The wolf growled low in their throat and made you stop. You stared at the wolf. It stared back.  
You took a step to the left and it growled.  
You stopped and stared at it.  
It's eyes…. They seemed so familiar.  
The wolf came forward, slowly, non-threatening. It was strange.  
You shifted a little bit,  
He came closer and sniffed your leg before licking it, which was also very strange and felt weird. He kept licking your ankle till the poison goop stuff was wiped clean from your skin.  
And then he shoved his face into your knee and made you fall over. You tried to get up but stopped when the wolf stepped over you, and then laid on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay?? im trying...


	18. Wolves and dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you cant leave for a while  
> your dad is slightly angry but more worried

You weren’t leaving anytime soon since you had a big ass wolf on you. So you decided to sleep for a little while.  
That was a bit of a problem since there was a wolf on top of you and made it hard to breathe. You didn’t know who this werewolf was, so you had to at least pretend you were human. Even if they could have smelt your vampire-ness. Is that actually a word? You’d have to look it up later.  
A lot of things went through your mind as you laid there beneath the wolf. Things like, who was this wolf? Could you use the shadows beneath you to get away without bringing the wolf with you? What would that do to the wolf? Why did this oversized dog protect you from the other oversized dog that thought you’d be a perfect dinner? Did you actually know this person?  
You came up with answers that didn’t help your situation at all. Though the one that did throw you for a bit of a loop. Did you know this one? You knew quite a few werewolves, but none of them would really be willing you protect you. Except maybe Stretch? You don’t think he hangs around here though. It’d be weird if you did.  
You sighed beneath the wolf and gave one last futile attempt to get the wolf off of you. 

~~~~~~~~

You woke up under the willow. The wolf was gone, and it was sunny beyond the leaves. The ground was honestly hurting your back and you were probably going to have a bunch of knots. It sucked. You rolled to your feet and stretched. Your spine popped and you sighed. The wolf was gone, and you had no idea who it was. It was sunny outside, and you were in swimwear. You were going to burn to death if you went out there.  
You didn’t really need to though. You also didn’t have school, since it was a Sunday. You aren’t late for anything (that you know of). You could just shadow yourself home. After you find your shoes that is….  
You stood at the edge of the willow leaves. Your shoes were down by the beach. You contemplated whether or not it was really worth it. The thing about shoes is that they’re replaceable. And you also had at least three other pairs of the same shoe buried in your closet.  
There was a rustling in the leaves on the other side of the clearing beneath the willow. You looked that way for a second as the rustling continued. When the willow leaves shifted, you dashed to a more definite shadow and ducked into it, charting a course for home. You almost came out in broad daylight, but narrowly missed it and only singed the top of your hand. 

You came out on the back porch of your house and quietly went inside. You tiptoed through the kitchen and dining room and poked your head into the living room. Your father was sitting, fully dressed on the couch staring expectantly at his phone. You tiptoed back into the kitchen and shadow traveled yourself into your room. A small miscalculation made you fall into the side of your bookshelf. You steadied yourself and waited.  
Footsteps came up the stairs and you silently groaned. Your father opened your bedroom door-- which you don’t remember leaving closed-- and leaned against the door jamb. “Would you mind explaining where you’ve been? It was quite the rude awakening to get smacked in the head by a surfboard, and there be no sign of my daughter.” He raised a stoic eyebrow. You sighed.  
“Yea… sorry about that… didn’t really think about where it would land when I did that….”  
“You told me you were going surfing, and you’d be home before 2. Then, at 1:39, I get woken up by a surfboard.” He crossed his arms. His patience was thin.  
“Yea… it technically still is before 2…. And I have a very good explanation for why I didn’t come home till five minutes ago.”  
“And what is this “very good explanation”?”  
“The surfboard is because I threw it through the shadows while being chased by a werewolf, and then was trapped by one that protected me against the one that was going to eat my starting from my left leg. And I got bitten and climbed a tree.”  
The slight anger drained from his face. “Werewolves? And you got bit!? Rosalie Lin! You know better than to go out on a full moon! I can’t believe I missed that.” He groaned and facepalmed. “Where did you get bit?”  
“Left ankle. There was a lot of weird goop coming out of it before the one that pretty much saved my skin licked it.”  
“That’s… gross…”  
“I know. And I can’t believe I like one of them. It’s like… actually, I can’t say that because we’ve never had one and they hate us.”  
“Like having a dog? Yea…. Let’s get that bandaged so it doesn’t get infected.” You followed your father out of your room and to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little hard for me to do :/ it fought me


	19. no school

You rolled off of your bed and winced as you put weight on your leg. Even with no real blood circulation, it was still painful to walk around on it since it wasn’t just a normal type of bite. If it had just been a normal bite from some random animal that wasn’t were-anything, you would have been fine, and it would have been healed. As your luck would have it, you got bit by a werewolf and because of the properties of a werewolf bite, you're screwed for about another week. Maybe if you fucked with the wound a little bit, you wouldn’t have to go to the family reunion…. Or you can get hit by a car.  
You pulled on your clothes and went downstairs. Your father was sitting on the couch watching tv. You frowned at him. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” He looked at you and shrugged.  
“It’s my day off.”  
You glared at him and huffed, “You’re lucky.”  
“We can call you in sick if you want to? I’m betting that your foot hurts, but it’s your choice.”  
You walked into the kitchen, only limping a little bit. You thought over your options. Option 1: stay home. You could do that, except that there are people (Karren) that would think that you being sick is a load of werewolf shit. Option 2: go to school. If you did that, you’d have to hide a limp all day, and avoid all the werewolves in the school…. Yea that’s impossible.  
You set the peanut butter knife down and leaned against the kitchen. “Yea I can stay home… the only problem is Karren running her fire-proof ass over here because me being sick is a load of crap and she knows it.”  
“She wouldn’t drag you to school with a werewolf bite would she?” Your dad asked from the living room. You shrugged and continued making your peanut butter cream cheese biscuit.  
“Who knows? She’s Karren. Hopefully not though, I’d be screwed if she did.” You heard him chuckle as you took a bite from your biscuit. It wasn’t really funny but whatever. You left the kitchen and sat on the couch with him.  
“How long till the family reunion?”  
He shrugged, “Week and a half I think. I don’t know.”  
“How are we supposed to go if you don’t know when it is?” You said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
“It’s in my phone,” he rolled his eyes with a snort. “Everything’s in my phone. I’ve got-”  
“Alzheimer’s.” you snickered.  
“What? No!”  
“What? Yes! You can’t remember current stuff dad, but you can remember shit that happened like 150 years ago with perfect clarity. That right there is what human’s call Alzheimer’s.” You shook your hand at him as the other one stuck the rest of your biscuit in your mouth.  
“My brain isn’t dying child. It is a perfectly healthy vampire brain.”  
“With memory issues.”  
“Rosalie!”  
You laughed as you laid on your side and pulled your legs up onto the couch. You poked his phone out of his pajama pants pocket. “Don’t forget to call the school. And be a good father and make me breakfast and put on cartoons.” The old vampire rolled his eyes and shoved your foot away from him, but he changed the channel and went to the kitchen as he unlocked his phone.


	20. creative title

You snoozed on the couch for most of the day. Your legs hung over the back of the couch and your head hung in front of the cushions. It was a rather comfortable position, it’d just make your neck sore later.  
Your dad wasn’t home right now. He’d gone to the store or something like that, leaving you in the house alone. The home was quiet, no sound from the tv, and Kiru was nowhere to be found to make a ruckus. That maybe should have been concerning, but he’s a cat. He’ll be fine. Cats are also pretty lazy, so maybe he’s sleeping in his litterbox again.  
There was a loud knocking on the front door, and you blindly waved your hand trying to smack some form of alarm clock. “Just a few more minutes….” you mumbled.  
The knocking persisted for a few more minutes until you rolled off the couch. You got up and went to the door. There was another knock, and you opened the door, and then closed it. You went back to the couch and laid down. It’s your day off because you got bit by a werewolf. If people would just understand that, you could sleep the day away in peace.  
.  
.  
.  
But of course nobody knows.  
You groaned, simultaneously as whoever had been at the door knocked again. You got off the couch again and went to open the door. You looked up and tried to look as annoyed as vampirely possible.  
Karren was standing on the porch looking slightly angry as she tapped her foot. “So not only do you slam lie to me, but you also slammed the door in my face and are looking like you don’t want me to be here.” Her hands were on hips. She was kind of motherly like this. You shrugged. “Excuse me? Little miss liar, did you just shrug your shoulders at me?” You shrugged again. She bristled and shoved past you.  
Shoving past you had shoved you onto the wrong foot. You gave a mini shriek and fell over. Karren looked over her shoulder at you and frowned. You laid there and frowned at her. “You’re a jerk, hurting a cripple like me. How could you?” She snorted.  
“Crippled? You’re kidding me. There’s no way you broke something.”  
“So being a cripple only applies to broken bones? How ‘bout getting bit by a werewolf?” You crossed your arms over your chest. She stared at you for a moment before rolling her eyes.  
“Did you do something stupid last night without telling me?”  
“Uhhhhh does going surfing count as stupid?”  
“On a full moon? Yes.”  
You huffed and carefully got to your foot. “Didn’t know my best friend was so mean.” You walked past her and went back to the couch.  
“Didn’t know mine was so dumb… does this have any effect on you not going to the reunion?”  
You whined and curled up on the couch. “No it doesn’t because it’s not in another two weeks and this’ll be healed by then.”  
She pet your hair as you moped.  
“Wanna get hit by a car?”  
“Not yet.”  
You uncurled, rolled over, and curled back up around the other vampire. She turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels. She sighed after a while. “Saying your sick is a terrible lie. Stretch says he saw you last night and you definitely not sick.” You peeked at her as she looked down at you. You let out a nervous laugh.  
“Yea… funny story actually…. He kinda maybe actually saved my life with his werewolf-ness.” Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and you rolled off of her before she could stand up and knock you off.  
“HE WHAT?!” she yelled as she stood up and spun to look at you.  
“Saved my life.”  
“You’ve got to be kidding me! Not only were you dumb enough to go out surfing on a full moon, but you also had to go mess around with more than one wolf! Does he know you’re a vampire?” she waved her arms around as she talked.  
“No idea…. And speaking of being a vampire, dad wants to know if you’ll come hunting with us later this week.” She glared at me.  
“And for changing the subject on me. No I won’t. And I’m gonna change the subject; what’re you gonna do for the reunion?”  
You groaned and rolled onto the floor like a whiny teenage human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a mod podge...


	21. giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna do the day before the reunion, but i remembered something i wanted to come first :P  
> part of a two part update. will have the second one up in a few hours. hopefully before i fall asleep

You pulled your teeth from the man’s neck as he slumped to the ground. You felt hot and giddy. The fresh blood ran through you and flushed your skin a nice warm red that made you look almost completely human. You giggled and smiled as you turned away. Your father was just finishing his own catch. He smiled at you. “Enjoy your meal, Rose?” You nodded.  
The sound of sirens made you look towards the end of the alleyway, and a strange sense of giddiness washed over you. You grinned with a strange giddish giggle. You could hear the sirens get closer as you giggled. The smile on your father’s face turned strange as you grabbed his hand. “Dad! We gotta run from the cops!” you laughed. He looked at you funny before blinking. You pulled on his hand. “C’mon!! They’re coming! We gotta run!!” you tugged on his hand towards the opposite end of the alleyway from which you heard the sirens.  
He followed a second after laughing. “You got the wrong one!” he said as you dragged him out of the alleyway. You didn’t know what he meant, but you ignored him as you pulled him down the streets. The two of you began to run. The sirens seemed to follow, taunting you as you went.  
The darkness chased after you until ducked into another alleyway. It engulfed you and the wailing sirens went quiet. It felt like the darkness was closing in as you mentally fought over a destination. Dad’s had squeezed around yours, and you pulled out of the darkness with a gasp and laugh.  
You stumbled over and almost fell over. He pulled you back before you could fall and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “Kid, you choose the wrong prey this time.”  
You looked up at him before laughing, you didn’t understand what he meant. You were a bit too happy at the moment. You still felt warm and giddy, even as your laughter died down.  
“I have no idea what you mean daddy. I think he was great!”  
“Yea well, you won’t think so later darling. Let's get home.”  
You nodded and paused before doing anything. You felt eyes on your back. Eyes that have stared as you got there. Eyes that were familiar, but you just couldn’t place who they belong to.  
You looked over your shoulder and stared at the space behind you. There was nothing there except a bus stop bench and a trash can. You squinted, looking for anything that could lead you to an answer. Nothing popped out, and you dismissed it as a moment of paranoia.  
You turned back to the shadows, and pulled your father into it, intent on taking you home this time.


	22. realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im like in the middle of watching pirates of the caribbean :P  
> here's the second part of the 2 part update :)

I wandered down the road as I smoked my cigarette. Police sirens were going off in the distance and an ambulance drove down the road next to me. The smoke came out of my nasal holes as I breathed. It was tinted orange and rose into the air before fading and dispersing.  
I thought about what could be going on where the sirens were. It isn’t uncommon for someone to be dumb and get arrested, nor is it uncommon for vampires to feed around this time of the week, especially since there’s a bunch of people out getting drunk and stuff. Or maybe someone overdosed on some drug, or maybe had a gun and shot someone. Or someone was murdered. Who really knows? If it’s anything but the vampires, it’ll be on the news tomorrow.  
Another pathway in my head opened up and I followed it. It leads me down to what I’ve been thinking about for the last few days. Rose. She got bit by a werewolf, though, she didn’t smell any different. If she was lucky, she hadn’t been turned, but seeing as it was the full moon, that was unlikely. But if she had been turned, then she would have smelled different.  
In truth, I’ve always thought there was something off about her smell. She smelled different from anyone. It was almost like she was trying to hide something, and seemed to be doing it well if nobody has figured anything out.  
More importantly, was she even okay? She hadn’t come to school the last couple days. What worried me a little bit more, Karren didn’t seem bothered by it and she wouldn’t talk about it either.  
I took another drag of my cigarette and looked up from the ground as a loud laughter cut through the quietness of where I was. Two figures were outlined in the darkness. They’d come out of nowhere. They hadn’t been there before, had they? Maybe I was too wrapped up in my head….  
The laughter continued and I stopped for another second. It sounded familiar. A familiar scent filled the air, along with the hint of fresh blood. The laughter stopped and I ducked behind the trash can in front of me.  
“Kid you chose the wrong prey tonight.” One of them said. The laughter filled the air again and I peered around the barrel.  
“I have no idea what you mean daddy. I think he was great!”  
Bingo. That’s Rose.  
Another few words were exchanged, and there was silence. Rose, being the one who was held up by the other, turned around to look behind her. I hid further behind the trashcan until I was sure she wasn’t looking. I looked as they vanished into the shadows.  
.  
.  
.  
Blood, magic….  
Prey?  
The sirens from earlier.  
The ambulance from earlier.  
Blood and prey.

It took me a minute to piece together all of what was going through my head.  
Rosalie Lin was a vampire.


	23. Annoyance Hidden in the Shadows

You rolled off the couch with a groan. Your head hurt like hell and your mouth tasted more like beer than it did blood. Light was coming in through the window and bleaching your eyelids a pale yellow orange. Groaning again, you rolled over onto your stomach, and hid your face in the shadow of the coffee table.  
“Feelin’ alright kid?” Your dad asked from wherever he was.  
“No,” you grumbled. “I am _not_ okay. I feel like I’m dead.”   
“Well that should be normal since you technically are.” Quit smirking Dad.  
“Deader than that.”  
You could hear him laugh as his footsteps echoed through the floor. How dare he laugh at your suffering. It was probably his fault anyways…. Wait, was it? You couldn’t really remember the last half of last night, everything after deciding which college student you were going to feed from was blurry. So maybe it wasn’t your dad’s fault. Maybe it was that college kids fault, he had been a bit tipsy. Probably more than tipsy if he’d let you drag him into a back alleyway and shove him into a wall. Was that how it happened? ...let’s go with yes.   
Footsteps echoed through the floor again, and a lump of fabric was dropped on your face, blocking out the rest of the bothersome light. You hummed as it was shifted. The dark felt so nice. Perfect for brooding and not moving. “There you go. Nice fluffy blanket for the deader than dead living undead on the floor. There's new blood packs from the hospital in the fridge. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Footsteps echoed away.  
“Mkay Dad. Don’t die. Don’t burn. Uhhhhhhhhh what day is it?”  
“Saturday.”   
“Cool. Have fun with the girl you like or whatever.”  
“You don’t really care.” Does he know when to stop moving? His footsteps are starting to get really annoying.  
“You’re right. I don’t. But have fun anyways.” I grinned against the carpet. The front door opened. “Buh-bye dad.” There was a snort, and then the door closed, and it was silent. Sooo silent. It felt like heaven. No light, no sound. You could just fall asleep again. Totally a good idea. You closed your eyes in the darkness and breathed out whatever stale air you’d been holding onto.   
Sleep came easy.

 

**Knock knock**

**Knock knock**

**Knock knock**

Persistent knocking woke you up. It was really annoying, especially since whoever it was wasn’t leaving. That probably meant that they knew you were home and weren’t going to leave till you answered. Meaning you had to get up, and you really didn’t want to do that.

**Knock knock**

**Knock knock**

You groaned and slapped the ground. “Go away,” you said loudly. There was a very small chance that they’d heard you. A very very small chance since you were still under a blanket on the floor. It’s very hard to hear someone like this. 

**Knock knock**  
Will annoyance beat the will to not give in? If this was a gameshow. Probably not. But this isn’t a game show, and that knocking is getting really annoying.   
After another three knocks, you rolled out from under the coffee table. You would have taken as long as humanly possible to get off the floor, but the knocking was just _sooo_ annoying. You got to your feet and quietly moved to the window. Moving the curtain aside, you peaked out at the porch. Standing there, was the one and only skeleton that would come bother you during the day.   
Stretch was standing on your porch smoking a cigarette and knocking on your door like he actually had something important to say. Whatever it was could probably wait till later. Like, a lot later since the sun was shining directly onto the porch. You released the curtain and wandered back over to the couch and blanket that was on the floor. You didn’t really want to sleep on the floor anymore, your bed sounded better, but it was upstairs which was so far away. So far away meaning you were going to take the lazy route up, a shortcut.  
Crawling under the blanket on the ground, you yawned and focused on the thought of your bed. You gripped the blanket as you darkness seemed to compress around you, and an imaginary breeze seemed to suck the air away.   
Less than a second later, you were on your bed. The mess of blankets you were now sitting in had given that away. And it was where you wanted to go, which was as successful. Stretch seemed to have stopped knocking, or you just can’t hear it anymore. Either way, it’s peaceful. You smiled and fell over in your blanket. You stretched out on your bed and buried the other parts of your body under the other blankets.  
The darkness was all-encompassing, and unfinished sleep tugged at your eyes, but something else seemed to pull on your thoughts. Something hidden in the dark of the shadows. It should have bothered you, but the shadows were under your control, they were your domain. So long as you commanded them, whatever was hidden in them could not harm you.  
But still, even with sleep pulling at your eyes, you just couldn’t follow through. What was in the dark seemed to be more important… and insistent as the memories of what happened the night before started to clear up and come together….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry i havent updated recently, i kinda lost a little bit of my will to do so and some unfortunate shit happened that threw me down a well of depression. but ill try to do better and update a little more often.
> 
> on a brighter note, ive got a job and am finally makin my own money, which is one of the reasons ive had less time to write than usual :P :)
> 
> see you next update

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update when im done with next chapter.  
> Helpful criticism is welcome


End file.
